


The Friendship Bracelet

by Daiya_Darko



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes friendship bracelets fit for superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship Bracelet

 “What are these?” Bruce puts on his glasses and examines the stretchy, strong rubbery bracelet with the words, “BFFs” engraved on it.

“Friendship bracelets. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level,” Clint explains, snickering.

Bruce is also finding it hard to keep a straight face. This is just another one of their childish expressions of friendship, but he doesn’t mind it at all. As he runs his fingers over the material, he finds a bump and pauses.

“What’s this?”

Clint turns the bracelet inside out and taps at a small metal plate. “Tracking device. If one of us goes missing or needs help, it’s triggered by pressing the button and then we can find each other. I installed a program in JARVIS under the guise of a cell phone tracker, which it basically is. If the bracelet comes off by tearing or cutting, it sends a distress signal and we’ll be notified immediately. To disable the distress call, our bracelets have to actually make contact.”

“So it’s basically a glorified ankle bracelet like they give to prisoners.”

“I’d like to think this one is much more attractive, as well as comfortable.”

“And if I turn into the Hulk?”

“I tested the material; it’ll hold.”

Bruce is quiet for a moment. He hates being tracked and able to be tracked down. Clint regards him quietly, eyes full of hope for acceptance. Finally, Bruce slides the bracelet on.

“Thanks, BFF,” Bruce grins.

Clint exhales, relieved, and pats Bruce on the shoulder. “Thanks for trusting me.”


End file.
